


Обряд гостеприимства

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: I'm not sure you should use magic and watershaper's talent this way, M/M, cheers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Текеху огорчен тем, что Рекке не понимает красоты его родины.





	Обряд гостеприимства

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг Morning Glory.

Текеху молчит, когда Рекке жалуется Хранителю на странные обычаи, сложный язык и отсутствие лошадей. Терпит, когда Рекке недовольно косится на архитектуру Некитаки, морщит нос над изысканными рыбными блюдами, корчит гримасы, отхлёбывая лучшее рисовое вино. Сдерживается, когда Рекке мотает головой и бурно обругивает влажность, из-за которой его волосы вьются и лохматятся.

Молчит. Потому что Рекке смотрит на Текеху с потаённым пламенем в глазах, смеётся над его шутками, всегда идёт рядом, если Хранитель берёт с собой их обоих, и случайно задевает ладонью, плечом, бедром… запускает пятерню в его волосы, якобы вытаскивая соринки (Текеху ухмыляется — что такое соринки для его широких прядей, в них могут застревать разве что жемчужины, — но подыгрывает). Текеху уверен — если Рекке и нравится хоть кто-нибудь на архипелаге Мёртвого Огня, то эта симпатичная рыбка. Одного не понимает до конца — почему Рекке медлит и ничего не говорит? В компании Хранителя Текеху успел заметить, что за пределами его родины люди сложнее воспринимают секс — да и любые союзы, — но раздражение не отпускало и лишь подпитывало желание, делая дни в компании Рекке мучительно-сладкими. Ведь ничто не было столь естественным, как… слияние таких прекрасных и гармоничных представителей двух видов.

Сегодня особенно мерзкий день, и даже Текеху соглашается, что этот болотистый остров — сущее зло. К вечеру они выбираются на сухую поляну, Хранитель командует привал, и все раскладываются — усталые и злые. Текеху смотрит, как Рекке долго ворочается, когда все остальные уже спят, вздыхает и подходит к нему, трогает за плечо:

— Что с тобой? — шепчет Текеху. — Сейчас прохладно, тебе же так нравится.

Рекке смотрит на него умоляюще, и румянец видно даже в темноте, в скупом свете тлеющих углей.

— Грязь… Я грязный. И, кажется, у меня в штанах головастики. Ты знаешь, где вода? Чистая?

Текеху растягивает губы в улыбке. Он всегда знает, где вода.

— Пойдём, — Текеху берёт Рекке за руку, крепко сжимает, выводит его через заросли к берегу мелкой реки и кивает — залезай.

Рекке пробует воду ступнёй и шипит:

— Кусает! Холодная!

Текеху низко смеётся и обнимает его со спины, утыкается носом в рыжую макушку и вдыхает, тихо произносит:

— С этой рыбкой не замерзнёшь, я говорю. Только куда ты собрался в воду в одежде? — он медленно расстёгивает рубаху Рекке, положив голову тому на плечо и потираясь щекой о щёку, выпутывает из рукавов. Рекке почти неподвижен, но молчит и не сопротивляется. Текеху разворачивает его и усаживает на камень, разувает и стягивает штаны с бельём, попутно целуя в веснушчатую грудь и шею. Затем омывает свои руки в реке, без стеснения сбрасывает саронг — какой уана зайдёт в воду в одежде? — и вновь тянет Рекке за собой, на середину, где вода достаёт примерно до колен. Рекке и правда грязный — в песчаных разводах, на бёдрах где-то даже прилипли травинки. Он дрожит от холода, но с радостью поджимает колени и брызгает чистую воду на себя.

Сын Нгати опять смеётся.

— Подожди! Просто выпрямись и расслабься.

Рекке замирает, но слушается. Текеху щёлкает пальцами, и речная вода поднимается вверх, окутывая белое тело, скользя по веснушчатой коже, искрясь в ярком лунном свете. Рекке сначала удивлённо распахивает глаза, но вскоре начинает довольно постанывать — Текеху следит за напором, водит струями по коже, смывая песок и грязь.

— Достаточно тёплая? — он ухмыляется.

Рекке только кивает и закусывает губу.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Текеху и заходит за его спину, поднимая и изгибая ещё один столб воды — тот небольшим водопадом льётся на голову Рекке. Текеху разжимает кулак с мыльным корнем и запускает руки в длинные огненные волосы. — Когда вернёмся в Некитаку, я подарю тебе ещё корней этого растения. От него твои волосы будут не так страдать под нашим гневным солнцем.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Рекке и сладостно изгибается под ладонями. Текеху тщательно намыливает его волосы, моет шею и плечи, подмышки, изгиб локтя, проходится по мышцам живота и спине, сжимает ягодицы. Рекке податлив и отзывается на каждое прикосновение, сам тянется к ним, и его кожа чуть краснеет, распарившись. Текеху обливает их ещё одним потоком чистой тёплой воды и прижимается к Рекке сзади, упираясь затвердевшим членом в основание спины.

— Пойдём обратно?

Рекке фыркает.

— В Йецухе вежливо благодарить за такое, — он вжимается задом в его член, разворачивается с яркой улыбкой и сам целует, притягивает за талию, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Затем опускается на колени, попутно расцеловывая чешуйки на груди и животе, и обхватывает член, примеривается к нему, обводя пальцами. В лунном свете Рекке смотрится не менее чудесно, чем на солнце, только теперь в его мокрых волосах и на белой коже играет серебро, а не золото. Довольно простонав, Текеху запускает ладонь в гриву Рекке и тянет на себя, проводит головкой по губам, слегка, на пробу, толкается в губы. Рекке с готовностью раскрывает рот и, выкручивая язык, дразнит, смешивая смазку со слюной, а затем мучительно медленно вбирает член, пока тот не утыкается в стенку горла.

Текеху постанывает и проталкивается дальше, двигаясь бёдрами и обнимая Рекке за затылок. Даёт тому привыкнуть к темпу и ускоряется, впивается в расслабленное горячее горло. Он видит, как Рекке тянется к своему члену, резко останавливается и выходит. Отвечает на изумлённый взгляд и обиженный стон:

— Я знаю способ получше.

Вновь войдя в горло, Текеху щёлкает пальцами, и из реки вытягиваются тонкие витые струи. Они оглаживают бёдра Рекке, поднимаются по мускулам и тянутся к яйцами, оборачиваются вокруг порозовевшего члена. Упругой формой они сжимают член и туго ходят по нему — сейчас Рекке так же хорошо, как самому Текеху в тесном горле, — он знает. Текеху меняет напор струй, делая их то слегка прохладными, то горячими. Рекке постанывает, и по члену идут восхитительные вибрации. Вскоре Рекке кончает, обильно и красиво, сотрясаясь всем телом, и Текеху с удвоенной силой долбит в его горло, вынимает член из горячего рта и изливается на лицо Рекке, усыпая кристаллами его нос, скулы и губы.

— Добро пожаловать. Надеюсь, теперь тебе здесь будет не так плохо, — Текеху улыбается и стирает дорожку своей спермы с подбородка Рекке.


End file.
